Apologies and Happy Endings
by kirahelena
Summary: When Alex says those 4 words, Addison decides she's not going to let him do this to her. Addex.


**A/N Okay so this is my first time writing Greys fanfic and I am only giving this a shot as I have read all of the Alex/Addie stories there are, so be nice! and please drop a review if you like it! x**

"You're not my girlfriend."

Those four words that cut straight through the small hopeful smile that had been on her face when she made the suggestion for drinks, ripping through her body and stomping all over her heart. She sat staring at him, mouth slightly agape, open and closing like a fish. She stammered out a response, feeling more and more humiliated by the second, and stood up to leave.

It was just typical really, that this would happen to her. That Alex, no Karev, she corrects herself mentally, could be so kind and caring towards her, with all the vanilla lattes and 'I'd notice' crap, and the moment she actually, finally, does something about it, he blows her off in the most embarrassing way possible. It was only something that would happen to her, like freakin' karma, for sleeping with Mark, ruining her marriage, for aborting Mark's baby. All come back to bite her in the ass, never allowing her a shot, a small glimmer of happiness, since.

She was done. Finished. Everyone had just stamped all over her, broken down any bit of self respect she still had and she'd had it.

She walked out into the typical Seattle rain and instantly the humiliation faded and made way to something else. She was pissed. Absolutely livid. She was Addison freakin' Forbes Montgomery. She didn't just roll over and take things. She was the woman who chased her husband all the way to Seattle to demand he give her another shot. And even when she lost in the end, when she was made a fool of in front on the whole hospital, she stuck around. She held her head up high, even when her 'dirty mistress' came and chased her to the same damn hospital. She carried on with dignity cause that's who she was. and now she was pissed.

She was furious at this place and all the people, the people who had broke her. She was not the type of person who would just roll over and take what shit other people did to her. She fought back. The old her wouldn't have been a stuttering broken mess to Karev, she would demand he listen to her. So that's what she was going to do.

She twirled around and stormed back into the lobby, the sound of her high heels causing everyone to turn and stare at her.

"Karev!" she barked out as she saw him in the same spot that she left him in.

He looked up in shock as she marched up in front of him, before frowning. "Something I can do for you Dr Montgomery?"

"Don't give me that shit Karev!" she yelled as anyone who wasn't already staring at them turned towards them. "You don't get to talk to me!"

"Addi-Dr Montgomery…"

"NO KAREV. I am talking, you are going to listen to me, you are NOT going to talk! You don't get to blow me off! I am furious at you! You were the one who has been leading me on for months now, with all your nice comments and making me feel special, like I'm the only one in the world. You do all this nice crap, you give Mark a vanilla latte, you tell me you'd notice if I went missing and are you telling me that I mean nothing to you? Is that all I was to you was an easy lay?!"

"Addison you're scaring me and people are staring!"

"Oh screw them Karev, let them stare," she turned to the people in the lobby who suddenly decided to try and look busy, "That's right stare all you want, listen all you want, see if I care! Dr Karev slept with me in the on call room and then told me i wasn't his girlfriend! Cause all i am to him is sex! He doesn't eve-"

She was cut off by his lips on hers and his hand moved to tangle in her hair, pulling her flush against him. He swept his tongue across her mouth, and she parted her lips to let him in, letting out a throaty moan which causes his grip on her to tighten. Eventually they parted for air and she looked up at him, through hooded eyelids, panting lightly.

"Addison, shut up! For Gods sake, shut up! I know I've been a complete and utter idiot, but you didn't need to announce it to the whole hospital! I love you okay? I am so freakin' in love with you and that terrifies me! You are this insanely hot, smart, amazing woman who deserves the world and kids with a guy who can barbecue and play catch and I'm not that guy! I love you, but I'm not that guy!"

Addison stood there with her mouth slightly open, staring at him. "Wh-What… you love me? But you were.. you love me?"

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips to stop her rambling, and rested his forehead on hers. "I am in love with you Addison Forbes Montgomery, and I am so sorry for hurting you, and I promise I'll make it up to you."

She pulled back enough to hit his chest, to which he let out a disgruntled 'ow'. "You better make it up to me you ass."

He smirked, "I should've known you would call me on my crap, you always do."

"Yeah well, what can I say? I still believe you're a good guy, and I love you too."

With that she leaned in for a soft kiss, that was different from the passion filled one earlier, sweeter and with more meaning. "Take me home?" she breathed.

"Of course Adds." He let go of her and bent to gather his textbooks and bag, grabbed Addison's hand and turned to leave, before realising they still had an audience. "Alright, show's over! Everyone can stop staring now, we're leaving!"

They climbed into Alex's car and Addison looked over at him and noticed the massive smirk on his face. "What's so amusing, Karev?"

"Dude, you just went psycho on me in front of the whole hospital!" He dissolved into laughter at the indignant look on Addison's face. "You were full on yelling at me about how we had sex in front of everyone!"

Addison's face turned the same colour as her hair. "Karev, did you just call me dude?! And I was upset, okay?"

"I really am sorry Adds, I was a jerk, i know"

"Yeah you were, but it's a new start." She shot him a small smile. "Now, home!"

"Yes Dr Montgomery." He shot back with a wink.

She rolled off him, and lay, panting, her fingers grazing his.

"That was… Oh my God. It was just…Fuck."

Alex let out a low throaty chuckle. "Yeah, it definitely was that." He rolled on top of her and kissed her neck, causing her to let out a giggle and wrap her arms round his neck, raking her fingers through his short hair. "We are definitely doing that again" he smirked.

"You can say that again," she giggled and pulled him down for a steamy kiss.

She woke up to sunlight streaming through the window, smiling as she remembered the previous nights events and the hard chest of the man who was responsible for her lack of sleep and the reason she probably wouldn't be able to walk without wincing today.

Pressing one kiss to Alex's cheek, she extracted herself from his arms and found his shirt and pulled it over her head, finding her panties and pulling them on as well. She opened the door and found the bathroom, using it and splashing some water ion her face before making her way downstairs into the kitchen. She went to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice, before searching through the cupboards for a glass.

She was on her tiptoes, reaching for a glass from the top cabinet, when she heard a voice behind her. "Well I can't say this wasn't more than I thought I'd ever see of you Dr Montgomery."

"Shit," Addison muttered before turning round, blushing deeply. "Erm, Meredith…hey, I, er… I didn't realise you lived here, I'm just going to.." she gestured in the vague direction of the stairs and started to walk rapidly out of there.

"Going to go and kill Alex for not telling you?" Meredith laughed. "I'll see you later Addison!" she called as Addison was practically running up the stairs, almost knocking Derek over in the process.

He made his way into the kitchen, bemused and wound his arms around Meredith's waist. "Was that my half naked ex-wife running up the stairs in my girlfriends house?"

Meredith smiled and laughed lightly, "Yes, yes it was."

"Huh, thought so, weird."

Alex was rudely awoken to the red head beating him repeatedly with a pillow.

"Ow, Adds, what the Hell?!"

"How." Hit. "Could you," Hit. "Not tell me." Hit. "That I had sex," Hit. "In Meredith Freakin' Greys house!" Hit.

"Addie, ow, seriously?! Cut it out!"

"I can't believe you live with my ex-husbands girlfriend!"

"Well Izzie lives here as well and Shepherds here a lot, it's not just us…"

"Great, your ex-girlfriend and my ex-husband, just great!" she threw her hands up in the air.

"Adds, you need to calm down, it's not a big deal, you're going to take a deep breath, kiss me good morning, tell me you love me and then go back downstairs for breakfast cause you're turning into Neurotic Addison again and it's scaring me babe."

She sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. "You're right, I'm crazy. It's just… my ex-husbands 12 year old saw me half naked!" she whined.

He smirked and pulled her on top of him. "Damn! You do realise you have your own 12 year old for a boyfriend now?"

"Shut up," she laughed as she bent down to kiss him thoroughly. "I love you, 12 year old."

"I love you too Adds."

Izzie was at the stove making pancakes, while Meredith and Derek were laughing at the table together, when Addison and Alex made their way down the stairs hand in hand.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?"

"Hey Karev. Addison. Izzie here was just informing us of a scene in the hospital lobby caused by a certain red head yesterday." Derek said with a smirk.

Addison turned bright red and smacked Derek round the back of his head as she walked to retrieve her orange juice from earlier.

Izzie turned to them both "So this is serious then? You and him? You're in a relationship now, for like the long haul?"

Addison sat herself down on Alex's lap, turning in his arms to smile at him. "Yeah we are. I love him. " She said softly.

"I love Adds as well." Alex said reaching to kiss her softly.

"Gross," muttered Derek.

"Don't be an ass Derek, they're cute! Guess we're going to have to get used to hanging out more then Addison?" Meredith laughed.

"Yeah, we definitely are." Addison smiled, still not looking away from Alex.


End file.
